Tale of the lost kid of the Seventh Hokage
by ChsisAnialation
Summary: There was once a kid before Boruto. The son Naruto has never thought he'd see again. After being gone for nine years, he is brought back to save those who never thought he could do more than kill and hate. It is time for them to see what a real ninja looks like. (spin off of the Zengaria)
1. Chapter 1

David is reborn into a son of Naruto.

Chapter 1: Prologue

There is a tale around the village hidden in the leaves. A tale of the oldest son of Naruto Uzumaki. It is said that he ran away one day after the birth of Boruto Uzumaki.

Ever since Boruto grew to an age to understand things, the village never spoke of the runaway. Some say that it is too violent for the boy to hear. Some say he was just a born delinquent. Few people knew the closest reason. Those ones had pasted on though.

Those who knew were old and people blew them off when they tried to say their part. The villagers believe that a five year old boy couldn't understand what they claimed he said. What did he say? The villagers would say, "He ran away because he was a brat! Never talk about it again in my presence."

However, the boy only spouted the truth. His true words were never heard by anybody except Naruto and Hinata themselves. They refuse to even mention his presence to anybody. Going as far as to say that he never existed.

The very person alive that does know is, the Hate Will of everything in existence. The Zengaria, David. Otherwise known as, the son of the Seventh Hokage.

End?

This is just an experiment everybody! I am making a 'What if?' thing about my main story character. For those of you reading this, please don't think this is the max words I'll use. This is just to see if I will go all the way!

As of the time I post this, I am reading the manga of Boruto: Naruto the Next Generation. I plan on making this story happen as long as I find the time and material to do this.

Repeat: This may or may not be a on going series. We'll find out next time, huh? Have a great day/night/morning!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I guess I am really doing this! Thanks to a couple of people who commented to ask a few questions and the new follower! Thank those people! Do it. Just do it!

For those who are here because of my other story, this is merely a what if scenario. Let's start at the moment the young and reborn David the years up to when he ran away.

Chapter 1: The beginning

There was a moment of silence between Naruto and Hinata. The silence that wouldn't break for anybody except those two. The moment in which he is now finding out his kid is born! His first boy!

But why didn't he take her as her water broke? Because he was out on an important mission. Even though he protested that he should stay with Hinata, he was told the unborn baby and Hinata would be safe. Nobody would harm them.

The two are currently sitting in the emergency room waiting for the doctor to bring out the newborn baby. The doctor comes out with a blond hair baby boy in a tiny purple blanket. The baby even has four whisker marks on his cheeks!

"Congratulations Mrs. Uzumaki! He is perfectly healthy!" The doctor exclaims handing the young boy to Hinata. The doctor scratches his his head. "To be honest, he is a little too healthy."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks rocking the boy in her arms.

A sigh escapes his mouth. "Usually a baby like yours would have something wrong with him. Considering how much you shinobi fight and all."

Naruto grins at him with his grin everyone loves. "Maybe we got lucky! This could be a good sign!" Naruto then wraps his arms around Hinata and the baby for a hug. "I hope it stays that way too."

Hinata smiles wider accepting Naruto's embrace. The baby starts to cry out loud for some baby reason. They both smile at the child making the boy quiet down.

"What should we name him?" Naruto asks Hinata quietly to preserve the beautiful moment.

"How about...Minato?" Hinata asks.

"I'm all for it! But why?" Naruto asks more than a little curious.

"To respect the Fourth for everything he has done. If not for sealing the nine tails in you, we wouldn't be here now. Not just that, but I have a feeling the next generation will need a hero. When we are gone, I hope for him to rise to his name and protect everyone." Hinata answers sleepily.

Naruto looks through the window to the night sky dreamily. "When I'm gone huh?"

Three years later

By this time Minato has started running around everywhere. Typical the village says. They are told of his habits. Other than his habits, they know absolutely nothing about him.

The boy has adopted the hair style of Naruto when he was in the academy still. His eyes are a different story. The reason the village isn't up to date with the kid. His eyes flash glowing red sometimes. His eyes are naturally blue, but nobody can figure out what the flashing of it is.

Not to mention whenever it happens he would be covered in a very light darkness. Naruto had asked the Kyuubi if he knew anything, but not even the great fox knew. Hinata just smiled at the baby. She had always said that it might be one of those side effects of having the two of them having him just like his whiskers because of the Kyuubi.

Naruto had agreed ever since then. The three year old is climbing up a chair towards the window. Anyone who would see this would say, "Looks like he is in his favorite spot."

The baby thought of it as something else entirely. Freedom. It couldn't think clearly yet. However, the baby does have a goal. To get his mother to feed him now!

The baby sees his baby chair and puts himself there and falls asleep waiting. Hinata walks through the room seeing the waiting boy. She shakes her head giggling.

"Demanding little boy. I swear he will become something great." Hinata says to herself since nobody is home. Naruto had taken a mission while waiting for Kakashi to step down in some years to become Hokage.

"...die." The boy says flashing into his darkness that anyone could see through and back.

Hinata stares wide eyed at Minato who said die. His first word was die. This would concern her if it wasn't for his father. She believes it is a early trait of Naruto. His temper.

"He will be great. Maybe he'll be the perfect brother to our next kid!" Naruto claimed one day ago. "Maybe just like Itachi! Only a little less swayed by the council." Naruto finished flashing her his famous grin.

Hinata just gets some baby food as the boy wakes up. He flashes her a undeveloped victorious smirk while her back is turned for a second before going back to baby face. One day he will have a very well known title. Not the one Naruto and Hinata would like though.

Two years later at the hospital

A smile is found on the face of Naruto towards Hinata while holding her hand during the operation. The operation for the newest brother of their kid! Their second kid! And this time Naruto is there for her! He can barely contain his excitement.

However, in the waiting hall is Minato. The well behaved boy of Naruto. What is happening is not normal though. He is flailing around on the ground while holding his head in pain. The five year old is losing his mind!

They are smiling thinking that maybe Naruto is training his mental state so that he could be strong. They think that they shouldn't interrupt a shinobi training his mind.

The boy is seeing things that he can't believe! Fighting a phoenix only to nearly die! He sees some people in his head that he never saw before fighting many things! Eventually seeing three people get killed that seems to make him upset and still get defeated. Pain and despair.

The feeling of hate flows through his body only to disappear after five minutes. The boy on the ground finally looks up from the ground at the door. A thought crosses his mind. 'I should leave. I can't bear to see what would happen if that happens to me as well. Maybe I should tell mommy and daddy? Yeah. Tonight I will tell them. They will have an answer for sure!'

Minato walks into the emergency room slowly so that he doesn't fall. The !moment he walks in he sees the baby. His hair is basically Naruto's hair except smooth. Minato doesn't like it. It looks weird to him.

'Looks like a cocky jerk off in the making.' Minato thinks subconsciously. He blinks. 'What did I just think?'

"Minato! Come here sweety!" Hinata exclaims happily. The boy nods and runs over like the little kid he is. "This is your brother. His name is Boruto."

His mouth widens into a grin then points at the boy. "Watch out Boruto! You will always remember the name Minato! Whether we be enemy or friend!"

Naruto's jaw drops at his words. 'He really did inherit my belief. I wonder if that is a good thing?'

The baby's eyes move to Minato briefly before crying towards him. "After all, who could forget the hate and will of everything in existence?" Minato mutters. The boy widens his eyes. "What did I just say?" He asks himself too quietly to be heard.

Boruto giggles for some odd reason. "I can tell you will be special as well, Boruto." Hinata says through giggles.

Minato walks out of the room leaving his parents alone to cuddle with Boruto. Who wouldn't want to have some alone time with their newborn kid? Minato keeps walking while zoning out. He is getting caught up in his thoughts. That isn't normal.

He can feel pain he never felt only to know that it doesn't hurt physically. He proceeds to walk outside into the night. 'I just need some alone time myself.' Minato thinks.

The longer he walks to his house, the bigger a feeling in his gut gets. He shakes it off and accidentally walks into a trench coat wearing man with his hood up. He crouches down to my height in fascination. At least that is what Minato thought. A part of him screams run away fast. The other is just curious.

"Are you lost?" The man asks the boy with a wicked smile hidden in the darkness of his hood.

A weird part of Minato makes him grin cockily causing the man to tilt his head. "Depends. I'm looking for a pedophile that looks at night with a trench coat and a hood."

The man stands up laughing slightly. "Quite the mouth you have there little boy. If you follow me then I will spare your family." He orders.

The weird feeling in the boy broke into a familiar feeling he never felt before. Absolute hatred. Being deceived. He knows it, but never felt it before. It is confusing him. However, this was not the man's night. He screwed with the wrong kid.

A darkness flows around him making his hair float a little. He blinks his eyes revealing a pair of glowing red eyes. That is the only thing visible of him though. The darkness is almost making him blend into the night.

"Wh-wha-what are you?" The man stutters falling onto his butt in absolute fear. "Demon!" He exclaims in fear.

A sinister smile of his own flows to Minato's lips. "You are a fool. Your lies are easy to see through. Even a ten year old could tell." Minato states in a voice scarier than any demon.

Little does the two know, a huge crowd is forming around them. Murmuring and whispering flying around. However, Naruto is standing in the crowd as well. He is pushing his way through the crowd trying to get to the two. He had told Hinata that something is wrong and left to check.

Minato kicks the man in the face resulting in the man flying into a building with a broken nose. "That is pathetic! I have killed much more enemies stronger than you could ever imagine!" Minato yells in his demonic voice.

"Minato?" A voice asks from behind the young kid.

He turns to find his father staring in shock at the scene. A pain snaps through his head forcing him on my knees and scream while going back to normal in his mind set and his appearance. His eye lids fall heavily in to a deep sleep.

Naruto runs over to his boy picking him up in his arms cradling him. "Look! It's Naruto!"

"Is the demon his son?"

"That would make sense."

"I refuse to live with another demon who has no control! Make him leave!"

Following that statement is everyone's agreement filling Naruto full of rage. He mustn't snap. As long as they don't harm his boy.

Naruto takes Minato home where Hinata and Boruto are waiting. They go inside and Naruto tells her what happened. It just so happens that Minato wakes up at the moment of the village wanting him out of the village. Minato is laying on the couch next to the baby while Naruto and Hinata are talking in the kitchen.

Minato grits his teeth feeling hurt on the inside. The village hates him for hurting some pedophile? The people are unfair and prejudice jerks. So that is when Minato jumps over the couch with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"What are you doing up, champ?" Naruto asks attempting a joyful grin.

"I don't belong here." Minato bluntly states.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks as Naruto's jaw drops.

"I can't stay here. I will leave the village to live my life as I see fit. I refuse to stay where people hate on the one getting rid of the bad guys." He answers.

"You won't be hated! I will walk up to the Hokage first thing tomorrow and see this end before it gets bad!" Naruto yells to his son.

Nobody speaks for a few moments causing the silence to become painful. "People don't hate you. They just don't understand you." Hinata reasons knowing this will get him for sure to stay.

"And they don't even want to attempt. Throughout my entire existence, I have been feared or betrayed. I have killed so many that I lost track. Only to go back to fix it! Now I am here experiencing the exact same treatment! I won't deal with it again!" He yells losing his mind to that weird feeling again. The one that was older and wiser. Minato walks to the door and opens it roughly. "You can call me the Zengaria." He finishes jumping into the forest line.

Naruto goes to pursuit him, but Hinata holds him back. "He will be back. He just needs to cool down. Don't worry." Hinata advises smiling.

"I hope you are right." Naruto says knowing he won't be back.

End

Done! How do you like it? I loved it!

Personal achievement aside, thank you for reading! I know you took time out of your day to read this story and that makes me honored. Thanks you.

And this isn't going to be short when I get to the real chapters. I am using this to tell you how he left. That is all. Hope it wasn't a disappointment.

Thank you so much for reading! Have a great day/night/morning!


	3. Chapter 3

To Guest Sora, not really. I mean, there will be some times that is the case, but not much.

To guest lol, what? I am clueless to your lol! Just joking. Seriously though.

To dell'Inferno, he will return for the exams. I had that in mind already. Himawari will likely accept him. Boruto...probably not too welcoming.

To all of the readers, thank you! You are reading this out your own time. I couldn't ask for more...yes I could. I could ask for a lot more. Not the point though.

This chapter will be about the survival, thoughts and other things that happen between Minato(if you wish to go by his other name, David) and maybe the village.

If you don't find an answer to your review then it is at the end of the chapter because I answered the before I started this chapter.

This information was given 2-10.

Chapter 3: Struggles

Minato can't stand it. He is still fuming about two nights ago. He is a lot more reasonable than before the night he left though. He has had time to cool down as well as get a ways away from the Leaf village.

"I don't want to ever go back. If I have a choice that is." Minato says outloud pretty sure nobody is around. Considering the fact that he doesn't even know where he is.

That doesn't stop him though. He keeps walking through the forest so that if he has to run he can. He really doesn't want to hurt Naruto and Hinata. They raised him long enough to not want to hurt them if he had a choice.

That is also why he doesn't want to go back. He will end up in fights. That and he vaguely remembers what happened between him and that man. He must know more about it.

He knows nobody knows what it is. He wants to control it a little. A huge part of him hates it, but he knows that he has it for a reason. This isn't what a kid his age should have to deal with though.

His stomach growls loudly for the fifth time that day. "Shut up already!" Minato yells at his stomach angrily. "I refuse to just kill an animal for myself!"

"Would you like some of mine then?" A strange voice asks from above Minato. He looks up to find a black haired guy in torn up travel clothes. "Well? Can't have you starve." He continues.

Minato tenses up. "Why do you care what happens to some random kid?" Minato questions feeling that this response is natural.

The guy smirks like he is proud of something. "At least Naruto has a half way smart kid."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Minato asks tensing up more since this guy knows his father.

The name is Sasuke Uchiha." He says throwing down a bag of what sounds like cups. "If you're anything like the guy then you will make good use of these."

The guy starts to jump branches at a impossible speed for a normal ninja. But Minato heard of the Uchiha clan before. Blood thirsty clan. That is what Minato has heard anyway.

He opens the bag to find it full of instant ramen. Really? Minato groans at the overused dish Naruto made whenever he could.

His stomach growls really loudly as if telling him to eat already. A sigh escapes his lips.

"Why not?" He asks himself.

Two years later

A punch flies by Minato's face as he barely dodges some random ninja. The ninja isn't the first to attack him though. Some random village he pasted through felt the need to chase him down.

Minato spin kicks him throwing him off target slightly since Minato isn't as strong yet. The ninja crashes into a tree from his momentum. The blond takes off through the trees stopping at a large lake.

"Crap! This is not my day." Minato groans out frustrated.

"It is for me runt. Just give up." The ninja he ran from says coming at him from behind.

'Better try it. Maybe it'll work this time?' Minato thinks. He imagines a blue sword in his hand. A blue flashes multiple times from his hand before finally showing a blue tri pronged kunai. A look of relief crosses Minato's face. 'It sort of worked. I guess.'

"What the hell? How did you do that?" He asks surprised.

The blond gets into a stance slightly more confident. "Beat it out of me. That is, of course," A grin spreads on his face. "If you can."

The guy throws a shuruken at the blond making him jump to the side. He didn't think about that little part. He really doesn't think sometimes.

He throws his kunai at the ninja scoring by impaling his knee. The ninja falls onto his side in sudden pain figuring the kid couldn't be this well trained. The kid is a free roamer is what people have told him.

The kunai vanishes out of existence. "Sorry dude. I have nothing against you or your village, but a guy needs to eat." Minato says to the ninja as he walks to him.

"You stole a month worth of food!" The ninja yells trying to get his teammates to hear him.

Minato shrugs at the guy. "Yeah, I may have gone a little overkill. But that was a month ago!" He complains taking out what was left over from the night before and eats it.

A tick mark grows on his forehead. "You just eat what was left of it!"

Minato puts a finger in his ear and pull it out. "Please quiet down. It's like you are trying to use to use a ear bleed jutsu."

"WHAT?!" He screams in anger.

"He is I guess. Which begs the question. Why didn't you use any jutsus?" The blond kid asks.

"We were told to bring you back alive."

Minato just runs in some random direction once again in his two years of wandering. He never really cared where his feet took him and still doesn't. Since it takes him to some cool places.

One time he was at the village hidden in the sand and that was fun. Until he decided to leave and train himself after being chased out once hearing about a demon that looks like him.

A half hour of speed running later tires him out too much and he stops and lays himself against a tree. He can't stop panting from his run. It is exhausting to run for thirty minutes straight.

"It's not like I killed anybody." The seven year old complains between short breaths. A thought crosses his mind that he nearly forgot about. His demon form. 'What did the visions call it? Red-Eyed Darkness?' During the two years he has remembered vague things like the sword and the name of the form. He can turn into that form, but everyone just runs or attacks him.

That is about all the important things he can remember fighting wise. He has gotten headaches when he remembered them though. Not really fun.

The same pain shoots through him forcing him to cry out in pain as he felt something inside him spark. At that two ninjas carrying a third run over to him. They rest the injured ninja down and walk to him. That is their fatal mistake.

A darkness surrounds him forcing the two ninjas to jump back. "Are you ok kid?" One of them asks worried about the kid.

"I'm just fine miss." His glowing red eyes look at the two ninjas. "Will you be able to say the same in five minutes?" He responds in his demonic voice.

"Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish jutsu!" One yells sinking into the ground instantly as the other runs at the dark being.

"Not so fast!" The demon kid calls out. He quickly uses his finger to draw three lightning bolts side by side and it hits the running ninja. The ninja freezes up completely falling onto his face. The kid kicks him so hard he was straight through a tree making it fall his way.

"Take this!" The girl yells coming at him from behind with a kunai.

He backflips behind her while grabbing her arms in an arm lock. "How about get crushed by that tree?" He suggests jumping to the side and watching in sadistic glee at the blood splatter on the ground. "Not as much as I thought there would be." He states happily.

A shuruken implants itself into his back knocking him forward a little. The demon kid looks behind him finding the injured ninja from earlier leaning against the tree looking beyond angry. "Damn you demon!"

The kid plucks it out of his back showing him it. "See this? I'll sow you why you why you shouldn't have attacked me." The demon boy says and demonstrates by throwing it into his stomach pouring out more blood.

The darkness fades out all of a sudden. The first thing Minato sees is the ninja bleeding from the stomach. Minato holds his mouth in fear and sickness.

He tries to turn from the scene except to find a female ninja climbing over a fallen tree with only one arm. The are where the missing arm is suppose to be is bleeding like mad.

He turns from there finding another ninja pulling himself in this area with what looks like a broken spine. Minato finally throws up then runs away as fast as he can with tears streaming down his face as if it is a fountain. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He saw three people on the brink of death. Three innocent ninjas just doing what they were told.

He must get control of the power. Or else he will be seeing much worse. It could be his parents dead in front of him.

Seven years later

"I love days like these. The sky is nice, and nobody has hunted me down in months!" A fourteen year old blond hair that naturally sticks out in ever direction. It really sucks when he gets of sneaking around.

He is wearing normal clothes. White t-shirt along with gray pants that he can easily maneuver in if needed. Added on to the is his blue black travel cloak. Not to mention his red fingerless gloves.

"I wonder if they just gave up or something. That would make sense." Minato says walking down some random path.

A laugh escapes into the air from somewhere around him. No. It came from all around him. He looks all around him on alert.

A kunai comes out of nowhere at his head so he ducks noticing a piece of paper attached to it. He knows it's not chakra infused seeing as it has normal writing on it. This has never happened before.

Minato grabs the paper and reads over it. "If you are reading this then you skilled. That is what we were planning on. This is a challenge. From Sasuke Uchiha, under orders of the Hokage to take you back alive. Accept?"

Minato frowns. They finally are tracking him down? After nine years? By an Uchiha?

"I should just leave. I must be too close to the Leaf village. Although," His eye flashes red for a second. "He would be the first to be on my level."

"Should I take that as a yes?" A man asks from behind.

"Why not? What do I get if I win?" Minato asks not bothering to turn to look at Sasuke.

"There is no need to give you false hope. You won't beat me." Sasuke answers as if it was already predetermined.

Minato summons his blue tri pronged kunai into his hand. He turns his head finally to me his eyes. They aren't even in the sharingan form yet. It is about to get messy here.

Faster than Minato could blink, he is flying towards a tree. 'This is not in my favor. Looks like I am going to have to go into the Red-Eyed Darkness form.'

His body is suddenly covered in darkness while his hair is floating in the day light. He flips putting his feet in the ground putting his glowing red eyes on Sasuke. A surprised look crosses Sasuke's face giving Minato an opening. Over the years Minato has gotten control over the dark form. It still gives off a dark influence, but not as much.

He swipes at Sasuke's chest missing from him dodging to the left. Minato jumps a few yards back. "Zengaria style: Grand Fireball Jutsu (I'll explain in the credits below.)!" Minato roars blowing out a huge fire ball at a immpresed Sasuke.

"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke copies with a bigger fireball.

The fireball shoots at him quickly forcing the blond to use another technique. "Zengaria style: Liquid Bullet Jutsu!" He yells shooting a fair sized water bullet. It doesn't do a thing. So he repeats it over and over again only weakening it.

The fireball hits Minato sending him skidding back a few feet. He stops on his knee without a scratch thanks to him being in his enhanced form. Sasuke goes to walk to the unconscious body only to find nothing.

"Zengaria style: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Really?" Sasuke asks growing a headache at the sound of Naruto's favorite jutsu.

He looks around to find shadow clones of Minato in his demon form. Sasuke senses through them all finding they all have the same chakra power. Every single one.

"How about this old man? Try to find me now!" A lone voice calls out from behind him in another group of shadow clones. In total there are ten around him five in front and five behind. "Really!? You guys were suppose talk at the same time!"

"We didn't feel like it. In fact, bye." They all say in union turning into smoke leaving a upset Minato with tick marks in front of him.

Sasuke throws a kick behind him dispelling the last shadow clone that tried to sneak up on him. The real Minato throws a blue tri pronged kunai at Sasuke's stomach only for him to knock it aside with his own regular kunai. The blue one disappears into thin air.

"You're impressive Minato. Too bad not many people can match me on this level. You probably could make into through the Chonin Exams if you came willingly." Sasuke offers remembering what he was told to say if he was good enough by the Hokage.

Minato smirks. "I don't know how you know my actual name, but I don't think you quite understand that if I go back then I will be killed on the spot." Minato gets into a fighting stance. "Only way is to beat me. Zengaria style: Fist Rock Jutsu!"

His fist fist covers itself in rock. 'How is able to use all of these elements? What kind of style is Zengaria?' Sasuke asks himself in his head. The boy rushes him and Sasuke just punches the fist shattering it into tiny pieces.

"Zengaria style: Flying Thrown Stones!" He yells using the broken rocks to pellet Sasuke. Being too close, Sasuke is almost hit. Sasuke speeds behind Minato and spin kicks him face first into a tree. 'Gonna use it.' He thinks smirking into the tree.

Minato turn slowly to Sasuke smiling. "What are you planning now?" Sasuke asks quietly.

The blond sticks his palm face up. "Zengaria style: Darkness Pulse!" Minato yells throwing a basketball sized pulse of darkness.

The Uchiha jumps quickly over it watching as it explodes sending in its path miles upon miles away. "What is this kid?" He says outloud.

He lands catching Minato's fist in his hand. "You are pretty strong old man. Tell me, how are you respected more than me when you probably spilled more blood than me?"

"I helped kill a goddess. Now you tell me, why did you never come back to the Leaf?"

Minato frowns. "Why live where I am hated by every single person?"

'So that is what this is about.' Sasuke thinks. "Your father did. What is the difference?"

Minato's darkness flares starting to push Sasuke back. "I know if I would have stayed that I would have killed my parents! I still am influenced in this form! He didn't have any parents that he could accidentally kill! He never had memories of pain and despair from some kind of other life at the age of five! That's the difference!" The blond roars losing control.

Sasuke can't hold him back anymore. Sasuke moves to the side watching as Minato punches the ground instead of at the Uchiha. Minato turns back to his regular form punching a crater in the ground crying.

"Screw my life!" He screams sounding in pain. The memories of his life before come in like a freight train. He cries out in pain only stopping this time. This time he is seeing one person who stood beside him. His friend to the end.

Sasuke chops his neck knocking him unconscious. "If that didn't happen I would have had to use my sharingan." The Uchiha mutters. "That would have been a nice change."

Some hours later

Minato opens his eyes to the sight of Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaf. The most irritating place he has ever been.

He is suddenly dropped to the ground like a rock. He turns to find Sasuke dropped him. "What's the big idea?!" Minato yells with tick marks.

The last Uchiha rubs his temples. "You act just like Naruto sometimes."

The blond gets up muttering things under his breath looking over the village. Not much has changed except the obvious technology increase. He never really liked it. It always made him feel disgusted. Makes ninjas weak.

"You will meet the Hokage immediately. He will be the one that signs you into the Chunin Exams. Or you can meet your family first. Doesn't matter to me." The black haired man says.

Minato looks to the giant stones heads to find Naruto's head there. "I think there is a mistake. Why is my father's head there?"

"He is the Hokage."

Minato sighs. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. That was always his dream. Can you show me the way to my family's home?"

He points at the place that Minato left as a five year old. He nods a thanks to Sasuke and leaves to see him mother and baby brother.

The moment he knocks on the door and opens it, because he lived there, a slick haired blond kid is throwing a fist at him. Minato quickly shuts the door making the other blond hit the door. The blond reopens the door staring at Minato.

"Who the hell are you?" The kid asks Minato.

"Minato?" A feminine voice asks in disbelief.

'Why does that sound familiar?' Minato asks inside his head. He looks over the kid to see him mother and some little girl that looks like her. "Hey mother. What's up?" Minato asks pathetically.

End

There is your new chapter! Sorry if skipping seven years felt rushed, but I want to surprise you guys and girls when he reveals something cool.

To Guest, thank you!

For those wondering what's up with Minato using Zengaria style to use those elements, that is a side effect to being the Zengaria in this story. He is the hate and will of everything in existence so therefore, as long as he trains to use it, can use Zengaria style to use any element.

PS: I just got impatient. Don't expect updates this soon. Onto the next thing.

How did you like the fight between Sasuke and Minato? Should the fights later on be longer or was it good enough?

Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	4. Chapter 4

WASSUP! Welcome to Tale of the lost kid of the seventh hokage. Here we serve the following: good plot, good fights, your entertainment and Naruto characters. What would you like?

...

All jokes aside, welcome back guys and girls. Glad you could make it. The answers to your comments will be at the bottom today. Continue on to the story.

Chapter 4: Change in the Name of

"Hey Mother. What's up?" Minato asks nervously.

"WHAT?!" Himawari and Boruto cry out shock flowing like a drug through their body.

Hinata's eyes start to water. "Minato." She runs over to Minato and wraps him in a bear hug. "Your finally back."

Minato laughs very lightly patting her head lightly. "Yup. I came back."

"Thanks to me." Sasuke states from behind Minato. Why had nobody seen him?

"Crap." Minato mutters too quietly for even Hinata to hear.

"I had to drag him back." Sasuke tells the very observant Hinata.

Hinata loosens her grip on Minato. "You mean he didn't want to come back?" She asks the black hair guy.

Minato and Sasuke's eyes meet. Sasuke nods and Minato nods back. "He wanted to, but didn't know where he was."

Her hug tightens even more than ever. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me and Naruto."

As that goes on, Himawari pulls on Boruto's sleeve. He looks to his little sister.

"Do you know who the two people are?" The girl asks weakly.

"I'll find out. Don't worry." Boruto reassures starting his way to the guy as he shuts the door without that black haired guy. "Hey you! Who are you?"

Minato looks towards the Boruto kid. 'If I remember correctly, he is that newborn kid that was there when I left.'

"This is Minato. Your brother." Hinata admits to the two kids.

Minato tilts his head. "The girl is my sister? Wow. Where is Naruto. I need to see him. Something about signing up for the Chunin Exams."

Boruto punches Minato in the stomach. Or tries to anyway. The older blond flips over to the base of the stairs. Boruto turns sharply to him anger evident.

"So you don't care about Himawari's birthday either?!" He yells.

"I didn't even know about her existence let alone her birthday, so get off my back." Minato states bluntly.

Himawari walks up to Minato making him flinch. She looks him up and down. She smiles brightly and hugs him only reaching up his waist.

"Welcome home, brother." She says causing Hinata to smile happy that her daughter can get along with Minato. Boruto and Minato just stare in shock.

Minato shakes his head to clear his confusion. "Thank you, little sis." He responds returning her hug awkwardly. He really hasn't touched anyone in forever except to fight.

"Where were you all this time?" Hinata asks curious as to his nine year absence.

Minato grins like Naruto making the three feel as if he is Naruto himself. That doesn't make Boruto happy in the least.

"I have been pretty much everywhere." Minato says. A guilty look on his face is found and is nothing like Naruto. "I'm not on good terms with many of the villages I've been to."

"Is is because of your...issue?" Hinata asks carefully.

"Yeah. I have control of it now, but it still influences me." Minato explains letting go of Himawari.

"What issue?" The young blond demands.

A sharp look from Minato shuts him up. "Nothing you need to worry about. I not sure if you two will act like most people and attack me for it. I have a feeling little sis won't, but you seem to hate me for nothing. Besides, last time I told someone willingly, they tried to kill me."

"Are you part demon?" Himawari ask quietly only for Minato to hear. His eyes widen in surprise.

The older blond just nods. "Sort of. How did you know?"

She smiles at him knowing something. "Why else would you be hunted?"

A list of things that added to that reason pop in Minato's head. 'She doesn't have any idea.'

Suddenly the door is ripped open showing Naruto. The Seventh Hokage. He looks around frantically stopping when his eyes met his oldest kid.

Boruto just runs out past him the way Sasuke went earlier. "Son."

"What's up, old man?" The blond kid asks with a straight face. He has nothing against him. Just the village.

Naruto tackles his oldest son to the floor hugging him. "I came here as soon as Sasuke told me you were here! I heard you can use multiple elements. Is that true?"

"Maybe. Give me the paper for the Chunin Exams and we'll find out." Minato answers.

Naruto lets go and stands up followed by Minato. "You need a team of three. You don't, do you?"

Minato pouts a little. "I guess not. What am I supposed to do then?"

Naruto grins coming up with the best idea ever. To him at least. "You could act as a "example" of why you should have a team!"

A tick mark frames itself proudly on Minato's forehead. "So the moment I get back, you send me as a scapegoat?!"

Naruto shakes his head. "Nope!"

Imaginary question marks pop up above his blond kid. "Then what are you planning?"

"The village still doesn't like you, so I will send you in alone against the rest of the groups of three as a "punishment" so that the people will see it as fair!"

"I see. Throw a demon against all kinds of shinobi kids. Seems fair."

Himawari hugs Minato again. "But won't you be at an disadvantage? You will get hurt. I don't want you hurt already." She admits tears in her voice.

He pets her head getting her to look up. "I am happy you care for me already. But I had to get strong to live out in any area I had to cross. I will dominate the battlefield. Nothing can stop me when I set my claim on the goal."

"See? I didn't have to be around him for him to end up like me at his age." Naruto brags crossing his arms.

"What is that brat's problem? He is lucky that I only fight if somebody is trying to hurt me on purpose. And if their after my life," A red flashes in Minato's eyes and goes back to normal. "They better hope their faster than me."

The three others shiver at his hint at killing. 'Seems he has killed during his time away. What age was he when he first killed?' Naruto thinks.

"Don't know kit. I'm sure we will find out soon." Kurama tells Naruto somewhat eagerly.

Naruto casts an inner smirk. 'Do you really want to fight my kid?'

The giant fox scoffs at Naruto. "Kid? That son of yours looks like a seasoned fighter!"

"He is a little upset that I don't ever have time for them two as Hokage." Naruto finally answers.

His eldest son gives him an irritated glare confusing the Hokage. "Then why are you here right now?"

"I haven't seen you since you were five about nine years ago! What father wouldn't?" Naruto explains pleadingly.

Minato snorts at the man that is his father. "You are like many people I met along my way around the lands." He starts. "Showing favoritism to the one kid the moment they get the chance."

"What?" Naruto asks in disbelief. How could his son be like this?

"Do you know how many kids I found crying as they run away because they weren't the favorite? About fifty a year at least. Add nine years to that old man. That is not acceptable to me. I respect you for your position, but you could cut a few hours in the day to pay attention to both of your kids." Minato goes on passionate about this.

"Sorry if I was worried about my kid that ran away at the age of five! Not to mention dilutional!" Naruto retorts angrily.

The room goes deadly silent. The two blonds eyes shadowed showing nothing. Until Minato looks up clearly upset.

"Dilutional?" Minato grips the air as he summons a blue tri pronged kunai causing Himawari to back up in fear into the arms of Hinata. "Care to say that again? That is what defines me now. I go by those dilutions to get through life. Those dilutions kept me alive." He explains as calmly as possible.

"Rely on dilutions? That is the first step to madness!" Seventh retorts.

The younger blond walks up to him until he is right next to him. "At least I don't have to have the people like me. If people don't like me then they can burn. I couldn't care less if I tried. After all, I have been known to kill those who called me a demon. Let them die with their ideals, not a fake respect you earn after you save the whole world. They hate then suddenly love you? Blind rats." He whispers into his ear. He proceeds to walk into the night and down some alley.

Not even a mile walk away, a familiar kid walks into him. Boruto.

"Sorry." Minato says without looking to see who it is. He continues walking, not two seconds later he sees the same exact pedophile from nine years ago. Using the kunai in his hand, he throws it straight into his head making him disappear completely along with the kunai.

"I said wait!" Boruto yells finally getting Minato to turn to look at him.

"What?"

"Why did you throw that awesome weapon of yours?" Boruto asks secretly sucking up to him.

The fourteen year old blond rolls his eyes. This isn't the first time he dealt with this kind of thing. Kill something when nobody can see the guy or girl just so they can ask what he was doing.

"How else would I get rid of it?" He answers honestly. Technically he got rid of the guy.

Boruto just shrugs. "I want to train under Sasuke, but he says I must learn the rasengan to be his student."

"What does this got to do with me?" Minato asks bored of this conversation.

"He says you might be able to teach me the rasengan. Can you?"

'I hope you burn Sasuke.' Goes through his mind. "I could, but I use a very different type of jutsu than you people use. If you even do anymore."

Boruto tilts his head. He has an idea what this is about. "Why do you hate advancements?"

"That is a step forward, but real shinobi fight with their own strength, not some idiot who can artificially make your attacks." Minato passionately explains. "It will take someone's life. Whether they run out or simply get killed while taking one out."

"Whatever. Can you teach me it or not?" He asks hope filling his voice.

Minato shrugs looking around. It is dark enough out where he can do it. "Considering I never tried before, no. Closest I can do is the Darkness Pulse."

"What is the Darkness Pulse?" He asks ignoring his rasengan question for now.

"I take whatever darkness is around me into a condensed ball of chakra. I throw it creating the pulse then I let the destruction happen."

"Isn't that the basic idea of the rasengan?"

"If I were to use it that way, then yeah. Could be." The spiky haired bloat eek rnd answers remembering blowing a bandit into nothing with the attack. Not even his blood was left.

"So it can't be too hard right?"

Minato gestures for Boruto to follow him as he walks. "It all depends kid. It depends on what it takes. Twisting around the wind, water, earth, fire or lightning can take different techniques."

The younger kid runs a hand through his smooth blond hair. "That sounds frustrating."

Minato grins like a maniac even getting the look in his eye. "That's the best part!"

"What? Bow is it the best part?"

"The feeling of superiority! The feeling of accomplishment! It feels so great to completely use any move I learn as if it is my very own! For instance, Zengaria Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He exclaims bringing out ten different clones easily.

Not all the clones look too happy though. "Really dude?"

"Just kill yourself already original."

"Yay!" One exclaims getting a glare from the other clones.

"Don't summon us unless needed."

A tick mark grows on the real Minato's head. "What about when fighting Sasuke? What happened back there?"

The group of clones grin like idiots. "It worked out because of our thinking. You even took it in stride and went for the attack." One of the clones tells him.

The clones disappear in smoke. Boruto stares wide eyed where the clones were. "Did they have exact minds of their own? Like, their own separate personalities?"

Minato sweat drops. "I still don't know exactly why. One day I used it running from a few groups of shinobi and they did whatever they pleased. They didn't really know how to break a person's mind if forced."

"...right. Anyway, bye. I need to find someone." He says breaking off in a random direction.

"Sure. Just remember that I can't help with anything." He says in a normal tone even though Boruto is already yards away. "After all, why ask the who spent his life running from trouble?" Images of aquaintences he fought for scroll through his head. "Most trouble."

"Why indeed." A voice asks from behind him. "But you can't run from this. This place needs you now. There is a huge problem coming."

Minato turns to find the guy that he supposedly stabbed earlier. He doesn't even have a drop of blood on himself! The blond jumps away moving his body towards the guy.

"This place doesn't need me. They have their Hokage." The blond replies.

A low grumble that sounds strangely like a laugh emanates from inside the dark hood of his. "He may have killed a god with the help of his rival just barely, but what happens when two more come?"

His blood runs cold quickly as the blood leaves his face. "W-what?" Minato stutters quietly. "Two gods?"

White glistens inside the hood looking like a sharp grin. "Interested now? Only you can do any good damage to it in the beginning. So enter the Exams. Tolerate your father for now. If not for yourself, try for the entire world."

The guy turns walking away into the shadows of the night. The lone boy shakes his head and jumps onto some random building deciding to rooftop run around until he decides to go back.

End

There you go fair readers! How art thou? Sorry for the disturbing sentence.

To readers of The Zengaria, I am just getting into the middle of the chapter! I promise! Or do I...fingers crossed. I am close to the middle though.

To readers of this story, congrats! You are going to be the first to see some backstory next chapter. Only if you want though. If not then I will continue without your opinion.

Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	5. Chapter 5

What is up you slightly less than awesome people! Just kidding. Your slightly MORE than awesome! Especially you! You are special!

Everybody is special in their own way~

Mimato: Shove it before I shove something down your throat!

Jeez. Party pooper. Needs to lighten up.

Just like you all! I am totally not using this intro as a word count booster! I would never. Ever.

Fine! I am. And you love that. Right? Good. I'll start now.

Or be patient for my announcement. This will show part of his memory from sometime in his absence

PS: Thank you new follower!

Chapter 5:

It is eleven at night. Pretty dark out for the irritable people of the Leaf village. They are not the most approachable as of the moment.

Reason being that a single non-shinobi-but-still-ninja is running along all the rooftops. Every single one so far. Now alp that is left is to run on the giant heads.

The ninja jumps to the pathway and decides to walk his way to the giant heads. On the way, the ninja looks at the moon still walking. The moon glowing brightly like so many times before.

"Never gets easier seeing it." The ninja says in a dead voice. He sees it constantly when he sees the moon. Over and over again.

He finally makes it to the first head in the mountain. A face he knew quite well. That head would be Hashirama Senju. The first Hokage to be in charge of the greedy people.

The ninja walks to the forehead to look over the village. He looks at Hashirama's face. "Sorry old man. I know you tried to lead this place to a good place to live, but few are worthy of it. The only good ones here went through their hate."

He jumps to the next head. The one and only Tobirama Senju. Brother of the first hokage himself. The Hodaime Hokage.

"Same fate I guess. You were great and all, but seriously, what kept you going?" He asks rhetorically.

He jumps straight to the third head. Before his name couldbe processed, he hears a few words. Sounds like a short blond kid except older.

"Can't believe you'd go this far...Kawaki!"

The lone ninja turns to see a vision of older Boruto and some other guy. Kawaki. Whoever he is.

"I'll send you where I sent the Seventh Hokage and-"

Boruto rushes at Kawaki only for Kawaki to catch his blade. "Don't you dare speak his name!" He growls turning to see the body of Minato. Minato slowly stands up glowing red eyes and the all consuming darkness ready for blood to spill. "You practically broke his mind already."

The vision fades into nothingness. The ninja on Hiruzen Sarutobi's head sighs.

"How many times have I seen that before? Three times?" The ninja asks himself. "Don't have much to say Saritobi. You did good. That is your word of the night." He finally lands onto the fourth head letting loose a smirk. "You are the best Hokage there has or ever will be. You put yourself through death and more to save this waste of space. Rest in peace. Even though I will definitely be there with you someday, grandpa." The ninja says turning the rest. "You all were good too I guess."

A memory of the ninja fades into his mind. About the one time he found some kind of base to the north scrolls. Red-like clouds on flags and a few robes with it.

Memory: Akatsuki base

Minato wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his tattered black shirt he was wearing tiredly. He had just finished his extended workout of escaping more shinobi. The blond kept walking knowing that there wasn't anything except to go forward.

"Oh come on! I left my last pair of clothes there!" He yelled accidentally. He dashed into some bushes and watched a couple groups of shinobi run by. He walked backwards before turning that direction to run down a random path. "Idiots. Quit hunting me down for one second and find that killer in the Hidden Rain I heard about already." (That will be left for another flashback in some other chapter. The killer will be fought so look forward to it!) Minato muttered.

He ran for a while and found some double iron door in the side of a mountain. He looked around making sure nobody was around to see him. He was about to walk away until he heard the voices of the shinobi.

"Let's check over here guys!" One called to his companions.

"I don't know, man. This place seems familiar." Another answered.

Minato quietly snuck in closing the door behind him. He focused his vision seeing a few robes and flags here and there. One is sitting on the floor in front of the boy with a note on it.

He picked it up while trading his shirt for the robe. He kept his pants and shoes on though. "Bring peace to the world of shinobi, whoever finds this must." He read out loud. He threw it as the door opened.

A group of terror filled gasps filled the area. Minato turned his head to the shinobi cowering in fear. He raised an eyebrow at them.

One pointed at Minato. "I-I-I thought the Akatsuki were all defeated!"

An idea popped in Minato's mind. "Not even. We are still here waiting to strike back. And if you don't leave," He grinned at them showing a bit of teeth. "You will be the first to die."

The groups scurried off as fast as they could hearing the boy laugh from some yards away. The blond had finally calmed down enough to look around for supplies. He grabbed the only food there, apples, and fled before they came back with a whole village worth of shinobi.

Memory: end

"I wonder if I still have that robe?" Minato says out loud still on the Fourth Hokage's head. He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a tiny scroll. He summons his blue kunai and cuts his thumb to put the blood on the scroll. He pumps some chakra into the scroll bring out, in a puff of smoke, the robe with red clouds is there.

The robe has cuts all around it. He could still wear it and look intimidating though. A small frown creeps on Minato's face.

"Why do I have this still? This thing is trouble." He whispers sealing it back into the scroll. "Oh well. Might as well keep it. What could happen?" He shoves the scroll back into his pocket.

Minato looks over the edge of the giant head starting to smirk. At the bottom is a child trapped inside a hole and get get out. Two ideas form in his head.

"Skydive and save the kid. Let's go!" He yells excitably jumping up. Gravity kicks in and he starts to fall toward the ground.

Deciding to be a showoff, he starts flipping through the air in different ways multiple times. He lands on one knee and both hands on the ground. Not even a single crack in the ground he landed on.

"Who are you?" The voice of the little boy asks from the hole in the ground.

Minato gets up and looks down the hole. "I'm Minato." Minato introduces putting his hand low enough for the kid grab onto. "Grab my hand and I'll get you out."

He grabs his hand then pulls the younger boy out. "Are you a ninja?" The kid asks with sparkles in his eyes.

Minato puts himself in a straight pose that would make you think he is exaggerating. Which he is. "You got that right kid!" He exclaims smirking. He relaxes himself bending down. "You should probably run home though. You don't want your parents to worry, do you?"

He shakes his head quickly. "Of course not! See you later ninja guy!" He says starting to run to his home.

"Is that you? Boruto?" A feminine asks from the shadows.

A sweat drop falls down Minato's face. 'Do I look that short?' He wonders in his head turning towards the area the voice came from.

By a tree is a girl wearing glasses and the hair of Sasuke. She also is wearing a pink tanktop while a short pair of shorts are held on her lower half. The rest of her body is decked out in standard shinobi equipment.

"I'd hope not. That kid has problems." Minato answers ready to jet.

The girl version of Sasuke walks towards the spiky haired blond. "But you look so much like him. You even have his attitude."

Minato steps back until hisback hits the side of the mountain. "So? He couldn't hope to be me." He responds looking for escape routes.

She stops in her tracks seemingly shaking slightly. "That is my friend your talking about. What could be better than being the first kid of the Hokage? I haven't even seen around before now! Who do you think you are?" She yells unknowingly giving Minato another emotion: hurt.

'Nobody knows about me?' He thinks in his head keeping a uncaring face. "I am known to people like you as the Zengaria." He answers. When he went around he realized he needed to keep his real name away from public eye. He didn't wish to bring bad things towards the Uzumaki name, so he used the Zengaria as his name. Unless he was with select people he met throughout his journey.

Her shaking stops. "You are the one daddy brought in?" She reaches her hand in her pouch and pulls out a regular kunai. "Your too dangerous to be walking on your own. You can come the easy way or the hard way."

He snorts. "You? You just said I am dangerous." He says. 'I'll scare her.' He says in his mind. To the girl, he disappears into thin air. "What makes you think you can win when the great Sasuke Uchiha was almost forced to use his Sharingan?" He asks threateningly with his back towards her behind her.

She whips around to find nothing. It's like he was never there. She sighs heavily. "If I can't keep him in sight, what kind of Hokage would I be? I can't let this get to me. I have to get Boruto to sign up with us so that I can get in the Chunin Exams." She lectures herself while Minato listens on the top branch of a tree.

"You'll be in the exams too?" He mutters. A sly smile creeps upon his face. "This is interesting."

Minato escapes to the front of his family's door after a few minutes. He doesn't knock though. He just stands the re looking at the door.

'Just knock or go in. If they throw me out then I can just leave the village again. It is certainly fun to find new places.' Minato contemplates in his mind. With a deep breath in and exhale, he knocks on the door.

A minute passes by slowly. That one minute where it seems like forever has passed already. Finally, Hinata opens the door smilingas usual. Her smile brightens up tremendously at the sight of Minato. She grabs the poor teen in a bear hug refusing to let go.

"I thought you were going to leave again!" Hinata says through tears.

"I said I wanted to come back didn't little argument like that should be expected." He reassures soothing the crying girl.

"But you looked so upset at Naruto." She says letting go to dry her tears.

"I tend to react rather than think it through sometimes." Minato relies reluctantly. He really hates admitting it since he loses some of his pride each time he's the one to say it.

"Even the dilutional part?"

Minato flinches and sighs. "He's not the first to say it. Like I said, I react." He straightens up and laughs a little bit. "I don't suppose you have any extra places for me to stay, do you? Anywhere is fine."

She puts a finger to her chin. "We still have your old room if you want to sleep there." She offers.

A happy grin spreads across Minato's face. "That sounds great!" He exclaims. "Better than sleeping on trees and dirt." He mutters upset that he hasn't slept on a nice bed in a few months. Last he slept on a bed was at some abandoned random cabin. Even then the bed had multiple springs coming out of it.

"Follow me." Hinata orders immediately, as if she heard him complaining. She leads her oldest son to a dead end in the house.

Minato crosses his arms and pouts. "You got rid of my room? This is the hardest blow I ever felt. Almost." He whines.

She rolls her eyes ignoring the last comment. She puts her hands against the wall and channels some chakra into the wall bringing a door to existence. "Naruto put a seal on the door to hide it and I put my chakra into it."

Minato drops his pout and arms to sigh. "Sounds a little over elaborate to me."

A gasp escapes a little girl's mouth from behind the two people. They turn to Himawari...with sparkles in her eyes. The two are confused now. Why isn't she at least surprised? It has been under her nose for her whole life!

"I never knew we had another room." The little girl says stating the obvious.

Minato walks to the girl containing a calming air around him. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

She shrugs. "I couldn't sleep." She admits.

"Why not?" He asks. He is honesty curious since he would rather be sleeping right about now.

"A lot happened today. Could you sleep when so much happened in one day?" She responds getting a nod of agreement from Hinata.

"Really? To me, this wasn't very much. But I have wandered around the lands for nine years, so that is understandable." The only boy there says to them.

Hinata sweat drops. "You seem to love hinting at your past."

A stupid grin slides on his face. "Some of my best memories are during my journey! It's just so fun to beat around the bush!" Minato exclaims.

"Someone did the same to you at one point, didn't they?"

"Yeah." He admits remembering his huge headaches from that person. "Cocky idiot is what he was." He states imagining the person telling him to screw off. Good times. Maybe. Depends on your definition.

"I assume he passed on? Because of your issue?" Hinata hints not knowing Himawari already knows.

"He is dead, yes." He replies without any obvious pain at all. Those who could see peoples soul patterns would know that he is sad about his death. "I had little to do with it. He was an idiot and thought that he should die before me. Just like so many others." He says quieter. He brightens up like a light build instantly. "But that happened years ago. Let's just get some sleep!"

"Can I sleep with you?" The two girls ask at the same time.

Minato tilts his head. "Why?"

"I missed you so much and Himawari probably wants to spend time with her long lost brother." His mother answers blushing.

The boy sighs with a smile. "Why not? Let's go." He replies and they all go into his room to sleep.

Sasuke's house

A beautiful night to be sitting on a rock. That is what a lone Uchiha believes. The only known male Uchiha, Sasuke. He frowns deeper in concentration.

"It just doesn't add up." He says trying to figure out what the extra scroll he found is talking about.

Hours before finding Minato, Sasuke had let the two enemies get away. He already had the scroll he left for, so he didn't care. That is until a flare of darkness covered the entire area. He tried to sense who or what it was, but he couldn't sense anything. The darkness then swelled and shrunk into one smile place in front of him.

The weird darkness disappeared and in its place sat a gold rimmed scroll. The parchment used was as dark as night making the gold stand out greatly. On the side of the scroll sat a red Z. The scroll gave off a eerie feeling that he couldn't shake off.

He picked it up and opened it. On the parchment in white letters is a message. "Believe in the darkness. The darkness shall prevail against all evil. When the dark and a god-like evil clash, one of the two will leave stronger than before." It had read. He never told Naruto. For one reason.

"It must be talking about Minato, but what god-like evil could be alive?" Sasuke asks himself. Then Boruto asking to be his desiple crosses him mind. "If he turns out to be hopeless, there is always Minato."

"Naruto's first kid is back?" A pink haired woman named Sakura asks walking up to him.

Sasuke nods showing the slightest smile. "I almost had to use my sharingan on the kid."

Her eyes widen a little bit before sighing. "You provoked him, didn't you?"

He just shrugs. "I did. I had to bring him back either way."

"What is he like?"

"Kind of like Naruto at his age." He answers.

She groans at this. "At least he isn't spoiled like Boruto. He acts stuck up all the time." She holds up a fist. "If only I could beat him into the ground."

"He's not that bad. He resents his father. Refuses to be like Naruto was without knowing what he really is." Sasuke says. "He will likely hate Minato though. Minato is too much like Naruto used to be."

A spark flashes in Sakura's eyes. "I wonder if I can punch Minato and get a Naruto reaction?" She wonders out loud mischievously.

Boruto in his room

A water balloon sits in his hand as he keeps concentrating to spin the chakra inside it so that it bursts. But it isn't exactly working like that. He can barely concentrate on anything.

"This sucks!" He yells throwing the balloon out the window upset. He can't stop thinking about how his apparently missing brother comes and doesn't care about his own sister's birthday. "Just like that bastard of a father." He whispers to himself angrily.

Minato

He sighs happily warm inbetween two of his family members. The two are smiling just like him in his warmth. His room is just a bed and a dusty desk for whatever he needs.

That is the only things there except for a empty dresser in the room. Nobody has been there in nine years so that they could preserve for when he finally came back. Now that he is, they have all the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations to keep him safe. Nothing could make Hinata happier. Except maybe him staying alive into at least an adult. But how likely is that to happen?

End

That is done. This was a difficult chapter. Not because of the story or anything, but because I have been distracted by many different things.

There has been no comments so there is nothing here.

Are you guys and girls looking forward to more of his past? Or are you not? I hope you like it either way. I have also been thinking. As long as it fits and reasonable, I will allow anyone that is following this story to request a event to happen in Minato's past.

That is all folks! Have a great day/night/morning!


	6. Chapter 6

You're back! I can't believe your back! My dear reader! Have I told you how much I love you? No? Oh...good...baka.

Anyway, welcome back to the story about how one kid can change a lot! I swear I heard that phrase before...oh well. It'll come back eventually.

I really don't have anything to say. Onwards to victory!

Chapter 6: Get ready for the Chunin Exams!

It's morning now. Minato cracks his neck by tilting his whole head until he hears the cracks then stops. He feels an extra weight on the bed.

He cracks an eye lid open just enough to see what was with him, Hinata and Himawari. Right next to Minato is a snoring...Naruto. His father. The Hokage.

'...Why? When?' Flies through his head being the only person awake. A sly smile plasters itself on his face. 'This could work to see where I am in these situations.'

He assesses that the only way out without waking them, is jumping over them. He pushes his back into the bed lightly then put his legs in the air and, with the spring from the bed, launches into the air. He lands in a crouch at the end of the bed smirking like a fool. He straightens up to look back and falls on his face to the floor. He slowly puts his head up to see the smoke.

"Those jerks." Minato says not so quietly. "All that effort for nothing."

"Welcome to the land of the living!" Naruto says grinning like usual.

Minato turns slowly with a dark smile. "Look who is about to check out."

Naruto just puts his hands up defensively. "What did I do?"

Minato walks up to Naruto. Or so it seems. Minato punches Naruto in the face turning him into a cloud of smoke. "I knew it." He says offhandedly.

"Done it before. Always a shadow clone." Boruto tells Minato while walking by.

"What a waste of a shadow clone." The older blond replies getting a nod from Boruto. "Might as well have sent some ninja group after me again."

The two enter the kitchen to find Hinata and Himawari eating with two extra plates on the table. Boruto sits next to his little sister. The three stop eating after a few minutes noticing Minato hasn't even sit down or start eating yet.

They look around seeing no sign of Minato. "Where did he go?" Boruto asks for the other two. They both shrug starting to worry.

Meanwhile, Minato is jumping building to building looking for at least ONE place that doesn't have that technology crap. The blond groans knowing that place will be near the mountain place. He speeds there and finds nobody around.

"Finally." He complains laying himself against a tree.

"Is that you Boruto?" A lazy voice questions from behind him.

'What is wrong with these people?! I don't look like the brat!' Minato screams in his head. Add easily irritable to the list of things he is. "No, I am not that kid." He says turning his head. The lazy voice came from a kid and father looking person. The way Minato knows is because both have pineapple looking hair. The older guy's eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you Minato?" The older guy asks.

Minato stands up straight to have anactual conversation. "Yeah, how did you know? I mean it seems nobody knew I ever existed up to now."

A smile spreads on his face confusing his kid. The older guy holds his hand towards Minato. "I am one of the first people to hear about when you born. My name is Shikamaru Nara."

Minato grabs his hand and they shakehands. "Name is Minato Uzumaki, or as some call me outside of this village, Zengaria."

"So you're the guy that I've been hearing about. Got quite the rep." Shikamaru says smiling a bit.

Minato puts a hand behind his head. "Unfortunately. And to be fair, I didn't kill because I wanted to, but only because they force me to."

"What is going on?" His kid asks sick of being in the dark.

"This is the Hokage's very first son." Shikamaru explains.

"Sup?" Minato asks smiling.

The boy nods slowly. "Are you going to be in the Chunin Exams?"

"Yeah. Their making me go in on my own." Minato admits sounding bored.

"That sounds unfair." Shikamaru says. "The kids won't have a chance against someone with experience."

Shikada pales. 'This guy not only has a bad reputation with other villages, but has experience in fighting? I'll need to outsmart this guy to win.' Shikada says to himself in his mind.

"Yeah, but the village will find it fair. If they remember who I am." Minato replies.

Shikamaru laughs nervously. "I doubt it."

Minato locks eyes with the man. "What do you mean?"

"You kind of become a scary story to keep kids in their house at night." He answers.

"This is the demon? Not what I expected." Shikada comments.

Minato laughs a bit. "That is pretty much the story you would hear in the other villages nowadays."

Shikamaru lets out a breath of relief. "I thought you were going to go nuts on the village." He says jokingly.

"What? For something I brought on myself? I am way too good to act like that." Minato brags as if he has recited it before.

'Does he have a goal? Anything like Naruto?' Shikamaru thinks offhandedly.

"Do you have a goal in life?" Shikada asks as if he is bored.

A demonic grin falls on Minato's face. "To become the most feared demon and most respected guy!"

A smile plasters on Shikamaru's face. 'An impossible dream just like Naruto.' Shikamaru pats his son, Shikada, on the head. "Any plans on how to make it work?"

"Not a single one!" Minato announces proudly. The two others sweat drop at him. Really? Why so proud? "Considering I am well on my way to being the most feared, all I have to do is become a shinobi! The strongest gets respect right? Add that to my powers and I'll complete my possible goals."

Shikamaru shakes his head in disappointment. 'He just said he didn't have a plan then he spouts off a possible plan. And what did the last part mean?'

"Hey dad." Shikada says getting Shikamaru's attention. "I'm heading out. See you later." He says walking off.

"Have fun." Shikamaru tells him getting only a wave. "Little runt."

"Just a question, but if a being far stronger than you were to try to kill your son, what would you do?" Minato asks carefully.

"I would fight until the end for his safety." Shikamaru states full of honesty. "Why?"

Minato smiles brightly. "Just wondering."

"Your a different sort of kid, aren't you?" The adult asks losing his posture into a lazy one. It looks like being lazy used to be his specialty since it looks perfect for him.

"Of course!" Minato exclaims brightly. "Who else could be like me?"

A thought hits Shikamaru like a headache. In which he is getting one from the idea. 'Seems like he has a little of Sasuke and Naruto in him. Is that good?'

Minato pulls out a little bag of snacks and pulls a piece of chocolate. One that looks like the one that got stolen when he was coming back from a mission the other night. When he was asleep.

"Your the one that stole my chocolate." Shikamaru says narrowing his eyes.

Minato's eyes widen in recognition. "Oh crap." He starts backing up slowly looking ready to run away. "It's in the past right? Right buddy?"

"As long as you return the rest." Shikamaru offers.

"Nope!" Minato yells running through the town away from the guy.

With Hinata

She starts her way to a store to try attempt and find Minato some kind of clothes. Why not? 'How long has it been since the boy had some kind of normal people clothes?' Hinata thinks walking. A picture of a normal kid Naruto appears in her mind running from Iruka. 'Those were the days.'

"It was just some chocolate! What is up with you!?" A voice yells sounding likeit is getting closer to Hinata.

"What?" Hinata says looking around.

"I was going to give that to Temari!" An adult voice yells back also sounding closer.

"Shikamaru?" Hinata asks.

"Stay still!" Shikamaru orders.

"Never!" The other one cries out.

A blond haired boy, Minato, jumps over Hinata, who has gone wide eyed, and then goes through a random alley. Sadly, Shikamaru accidentally runs into Hinata making them both fall. Shikamaru automatically stands up and offers a hand to Hinata. She takes it and pulls herself up.

"Sorry about that Hinata." The man apologizes.

"It's all right, was that Minato?" Hinata asks kind of quickly.

"Yeah, it was. The other day he was the one who stole that stole my chocolate I got for Temari." Shikamaru explains. "It's like having Naruto from the old days back."

Hinata tilts her head. "Really? I can see a small bit of Naruto in him."

"Not to mention he has a bit of Sasuke going on." Shikamaru mentions. "Mostly the traveling bit and running from the village."

A pair of lips place themself next to Shikamaru's ear. "Am I forgiven yet?" A blond boy asks acting curious. In actuality, he is cracking up on the inside. Minato backs up to give the poor Nara room.

"I guess. Just don't do it again."

The blond shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "No problem."

"Hey Minato, where have you been?" Hinata questions hosting a motherly smile.

Minato slings an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders. "Hanging out with Shiki here!"

"Technically not a lie." Shikamaru admits.

"What were you planning to do when you left?" Hinata asks this time.

Minato puts his hand over his eyes. "Your one of those mothers huh?" He mutters to himself. He takes his hand off his face. "I was leaving to eat on my own."

"But we had some food for you already on the table." Hinata explains.

"I thought that was for dad."

She shakes her head. "Not really. He stays for breakfast sometimes, but he usually is needed as Hokage. Plus he is approving your paper for the Chunin Exam."

"Really wants me to be an official shinobi? Impatient." Minato replies lazily. "At least it'll be something to look forward to."

"What's up with your personality? It seems all over." Shikamaru asks bluntly.

"I had to act differently at different places so many times that I naturally give off the personality I feel necessary." The blond answers surprised that it was that easy to see. He was pretty sure he didn't do anything to parent that suspicion.

Shikamaru nods for some reason and walks away. "Have a nice day you two." Shikamaru sayswaving his hand before walking into the crowd of people.

"That guy so could have dodged you." Minato says disappointed.

"Why do you sound disappointed about it?" His mother, Hinata, asks. She can't imagine why it would disappoint anyone.

He looks to her normally. "Well I was having fun screwing with the guy. It's true that I stole his chocolate the other day, but I really am not sorry."

"Fun?" She asks surprised and confused.

"Yeah. The most fun I had in a couple weeks."

"What did you do?" Hinata questions wanting to know more about her child.

Flashback

"WHERE THE HELL DID I PUT IT?!" A man yelled from inside his shack in the woods.

A giggling blond peeked through the window again trying hard not to burst out laughing. The blond ducked away from the window next to a vase he was sent to retrieve. Nobody said he couldn't have fun with his job so that is what he is doing.

"I just got it! Damn it!" The guy yells quieter than before.

"Suppose I should be going." Minato admitted getting up while picking up the vase. He started to walk, but stopped by the sound of a door slam shut.

"Get back here punk!" The guy demanded clearly pissed and satisfied about finding the vase in the hands of a kid. After all, what kind of kid can escape a thief?

"Nope!" Minato had replied jumping into a tree and taking off throufg the tree tops.

Flashback end

Minato finishes telling Hinata as his eyes catch the sight of three kids kicking around a shaggy brown haired boy. 'He seems familiar...no time.' Minato sorts through his mind. "Be right back Mom." He says walking towards the group of bullies. He hates this too. If he has seen blood, death, thieves, serial killers, identity theft, kidnapping, etc then it would be absolutely stupid to not see these situations. Bullies that pick on others.

He continues over picking up on the situation's words. "What a wimp!" One taunts and kicks the kid to one of his friends.

"How does it feel to be poorer than my shoe?" The other kid with amazing new shoes. He uses the shoe and kicks him towards the third.

The last lays his foot on the young boy's head putting weight on that foot. "I can't believe you got out of your designated hole. Are you you going to do that again?"

Minato pushes the kid off onto his butt on the ground. "Yes he is, you got a problem with that?" The blond teen demands in a dangerous tone.

The boy smirks getting back up. "I thought it is against a shinobi's code of honor to hurt their own village's occupants?"

"Too bad I'm not a shinobi and honor is for those with nothing else to live for in my eyes." Minato stalks up to him seeing the growing fear in his eyes. "Leave now."

In a attempt to still look cool, the kid huffs. "Whatever. Come on guys, we don't have time to waste on this guy." The three walk away looking tense the whole time.

Minato holds his hand out to the boy. "Grab my hand kid."

The boy's eyes widen. "Your Minato from last night!"

'I knew I recognized him. Why do I meet up with people usually more than once?' Minato thinks. He grabs the outstretching hand of him and pulls him up. "I never did catch your name."

The boy nods his head vigorously. Who knows why? Seriously, who? "My name is Ryuu, Lord Fourth!"

This catches the teen off guard. Minato's face twists so far into confusion that you would be amazed that he can intimidate a mouse. "I wish, sort of. I don't deserve that title."

The kid, Ryuu, shakes his head. "Of course you are! Maybe nobody else can see, but you are so much like the guy. From your features to what he stood for."

"Where did you hear about him?" Hinata asks gently coming up.

"My great grandmother told me about him." Ryuu explains simply.

"Well see you later Ryuu. Me and my Mom have to get wherever she is dragging me." Minato jokes basically saying bye for now.

"Bye." Ryuu replies running towards his home.

"Interesting kid. I like him." Minato admits outloud.

"Come on Lord Fourth." Hinata jokes smiling sweetly as usual.

The teen rolls his eyes. "Sure thing Mrs. Smiles." He replies firing a joke right back at her.

Seems that Minato and Hinata are hitting it off rather well. Hinata is happy to see how he turned out even though he was self taught everything as far as she knew. Too bad that he did have some people to teach him chakra control. Rough training, but it worked out. Sucks because he saw them as the roughest teachers ever. Days, nights, days and nights on end before getting any kind of sleep. There was breaks, but no sleep. The story of the poor Minato.

With Naruto

A smirk on Naruto's face is never a good sign. Even now. One look at the papers in front of him shows bad news for Minato.

In front of Naruto are papers of Minato being paired with a team of three. Since it states directly that you must have a team of at least three. But the weird thing is that Naruto did Minato's entrance exam for him.

He doesn't know exactly what came over him, but he ended up doing it himself by shadow clone then shadow henge. "Wonder how you do in a fight? I only know as much as Sasuke told me, so this will be fun. You and Boruto are my only chance for keeping peace in the village. Until Himawari is old enough to fight that is." Naruto says outloud just to hear himself. Honestly, he is tempted to summon a shadow clone just so he has someone to talk to.

Naruto stands up to walk over to the window. He hates this feeling. The feeling that Boruto just isn't going to make the cut as a shinobi. It's been that way ever since Minato came back. Ever since he heard how how strong the older boy is. Enough to fight against a Sharingan if he would've kept fighting.

"I know that you don't like choosing favorites, but I can. That boy Minato makes me feel I am part of him, therefore he is my favorite." The Kyuubi, Kurama, admits.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asks going into his mindscape.

The giant fox looks down at Naruto. "I just feel like I am part of him."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with his demonic form?" Naruto wonders with Kurama.

With Minato and Hinata

"Are you sure about this?" Hinata asks looking at Minato's choice of clothes.

Black pants, black shoes, black fingerless gloves and a bright green hoodie. "Of course! As long as I confuse my enemy, I can always have a chance."

A sweat drop rolls down Hinata's head. "You sure have interesting logic."

"At least it's not anything super bright." Minato reasons.

Hinata pays for the clothes and they return home for the day ready to settle down for a while. Maybe get a bit of his past into the open. Hinata could only hope.

As soon as they enter the house, Himawari is already sitting on the couch. "Story please!" She calls out to the teen.

"Sure, why not?" He says walking over and putting the clothes that Hinata bought for him next to the couch.

"Mind if I listen as well?" Hinata asks.

"I don't mind. You ARE my Mom after all." He answers watching her sit down. "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

The two whisper with each other like a couple of school girls, which Minato knows by experience. The two finish and answer. "How about..."

End

That is finally done! I finished! I finally finished! I am free of this story for a little while!

Thank you guys for being so patient with me. This was a difficult chapter to come up with for some reason. I don't know why.

The next chapter will be a whole flashback for Minato. I don't know what, but I will figure it out. Hopefully.

Thank you anyone who follows and favorites this story! You are so cool! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! Unless it is Madara! In that case, just nod your head and flip him off behind his back! Unless your one of those people that would flat out try to fight him.

I don't think I have anymore announcements, so thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to finally start on the 27th of march so sorry this is late. It's not very easy coming up with ideas for two different stories. But I started it and I will end it! Believe it!

Chapter 7: Stories From His Eyes #1 pt 1

"...An adventure story!" The two answer excited for some odd reason.

"I have many, care to narrow it down?" Minato replies thinking of a good one.

"Preferably one with the least amount of blood and death." Hinata says smiling.

A idiot grin spreads on Minato's face while laughing nervously. "Definitely narrows it down a lot."

"One with you making a friend!" Himawari begs like a excited kid.

The front door quietly opens with Boruto walking in. The reason being that Boruto doesn't want to be caught home just yet. But he heard Himawari so he walks halfway up the stairs and sits down. He has to hear this.

"I think I might have the perfect one then." Minato claims. "Still has fighting, but no blood or death. This takes place three years after I left the village, I was walking through another forest."

Story Start

Minato looked around for the hundredth time that day and wipes his forehead with a little towel he "acquired" the other day. *cough*stole*cough*. He has been walking since the early morning nonstop and it's close to noon.

"Why am I still walking? I should just rest already." Minato tells himself about to lay down. He stops himself getting back up. "No, I can't. Just a little longer and I'll be at some tiny village hopefully." Minato bribed himself.

Story Pause

"You were talking to yourself? That's kind of weird." Himawari states bluntly.

A comical depressed look falls on the blond. "You try being chased for three years straight with little human interaction." Minato says comically.

A unimpressed Boruto laughs silently. 'What a idiot!' Boruto thinks.

Story Continue

A rabbit jumped around the bushes startling Minato. By instinct, Minato threw a blue tri pronged kunai into the bush eliciting a loud cry of pain from the animal. And by instinct, Minato felt bad. He really never could take death lightly.

He scouted the bushes finding that the kunai, that has disappeared by then, had stabbed a fairly big rabbit through its head. A tiny bit of guilt eased off now that he knows he has some kind of lunch. He gathered some firewood by looking for the most useful looking wood. He didn't know exactly what is the most useful yet, but knew how to ready an animal for cooking.

An hour later found eight year old lighting a fire with a match. He tossed the match on a small, but sufficient pile of wood surrounded by some rocks so that he doesn't burn anything like the last time. Not only was he found, but he accidentally set that small area on fire. Not exactly the best way to say goodbye to a village that welcomed him after leaving. Those people hate him now. At least nobody died, right?

He then set up a thing where he can sit back and wait for it to cook. He finally finished and lays on his back hearing some cracks from the fire soothing him. The feeling of ease pooled around him in waves.

Pretty soon he accidentally fell asleep. A couple hours later, a couple of villagers walk over with only curiosity. They had seen the fireand decided to check it out finally about an half-hour ago. They did not expect much, but they really didn't know what to think of a blond, well built and raggedy kid sitting in front of a burned rabbit carcass above a pile of burned logs.

The are two an adult male and female. "Why? Why does this kid look happy?" The lady asks motherly. The man grins like she had told a joke. "What are you grinning about you heartless jerk?" She demands glaring daggers at him. Lucky for him she doesn't have any on her. For now.

The guy tilts his head playfully. "Maybe he's just really stupid?"

The woman goes to punch him, but the boy mumbles something that makes her laugh and the guy frown. "Shove it." The boy mumbles still asleep.

"This boy is pretty smart to be able to react that easily." She remarks acting smug all of a sudden.

"Nobody asked you." He says to the boy as if he was awake.

A darkness shrouds around the boy. Nothing happens, but the two step back fearfully. The boy lays there untilthe darkness jumps off and lands beside the boy manifesting into a humanoid shape.

"Take care of this boy mortals. He needs to rest in a bed of any kind without worrying for a while. Please." The dark being pleads getting on one knee.

The two look between each other before looking back. "Will he cause any trouble?"

The being stoos back up trying to meet their eyes with its literal darker than black gaze. The two refused to meet his even if they could, it was just too dark to be comfortable around it, let alone meet its eyes. "I swear on both of our existence that he won't cause any problems as long as he is not provoked."

The man and woman huddle with each other. "You think that he can help with our "problem"?" The man asked her contently.

She moves her gaze to the boy, the dark being and back to her companion. "Perhaps. If we can get him to help then we would be repayed for letting him stay. Let's try." She resturned.

The turned to the dark being ready to tell him they would accept until it holds up what should be a hand. "I know not of your problem, but if you kill the boy, I won't show mercy."

The two gulped in fear. "W-we promise not to harm him." The woman stutters knowing the boy may not come out unharmed.

The being nods. "I'll hold you to that." It then is sucked back into the boy as he suddenly smiles brightly. And still asleep.

The two looked at each other again and nod. The two picked him up and, together, brought him back to their village. By the time they got back, the whole village was waiting at the edge of the forest.

Story pause

Minato stands up and walks to the kitchen. "Where can I find a cup?" He calls out to his mother.

She gets up and walks into the kitchen to help her son around the kitchen. As she hands him one she decides to ask him something. "So what is that shadow guy from your story?" She asks so that she can understand his demon.

He just shrugs taking the cup and proceeds to fill it with water. "I haven't the slightest clue. Anything that I am not awake or there for, different people has told me." He turns and leans on the counter. "I have heard many different stories from different villages that took me in that that same being is usually there when I am unconscious. I never seen it before." He then drinks the water.

'So he doesn't even know what is inside him? He only knows of its powers it gives.' Hinata monologues hoping it doesn't affect him too much. "What other powers does it give you?" She asks offhandedly.

Minato just smirks. "What fun would it be if I gave away all of my tricks this early?"

Hinata just pouts cutely. (This is not what Minato thinks! This just what it would look like!) "Just one thing at least?" She begs.

He rolls his eyes. "I'll give you an idea of one." He responds getting a excited yay from Himawari who just so happened to bounce in at that moment. "I have a similar ability to the sharingan." Boruto's eyes soot open wider than dinner plates from the stairs. "I can't copy any jutsu I see since I have to practice it like any other ninja, but I can copy something that nobody can."

The three listeners scoot closer. Only Boruto is inching closer from the stairs. "What is it?"

Minato looks around as if looking for any peepers. "Let's keep it between us." Minato requests. They nod quickly leaning in. "It's...a secret." All three fall flat on their face in shocked disappointment. "You honestly think I would give away one of my favorite tricks that not even the great Uchiha could do?"

The two girls nod. Minato shakes his head happy to be around lovable idiots. "Since we cant hear about the cool power, can you continue your story?" Himawari asks childishly.

"Of course my short sister." He says ruffling her hair.

"I'm not short! I'm will be taller someday." She pouts.

Continue story

A single girl can be found in a little house now. The girl is a average height for a ten year old. She has long brunette hair and bright hazel eyes. Her clothes nothing more than a brown pair of shirts and pants. She looked up at her ceiling wishing for it to fall and crush her. Why?

"Why do I have be the one that the ugly fat man likes?" She questioned hoping for her knight in shiny armor to come and swoop her up to ride into the distance. She is only a little girl after all. She still believed that the one would save her.

A mental image of a fat man with a unkept mustache and rich guy clothes. His smile speaking of how many crimes he has never been imprisoned for because of his position, showing clear as day. The disgusting man's voice going through with the image. "You look like a fine slave girly." His voice sounding as disgusting as his personality.

The girl is saved from that disgusting man by her door being slammed open. She looked over to see her mother and father bringing in some boy in ripped up clothing and disshelved, 'Not as bad as that man.' She thought, with messy blond hair looking around eight years old.

The two put him on a extra bed in her room carefully. Her room is small, but it has an extra bed for guests. The two adults tucked him under blankets looking sweaty and tired. '...What?' The little girl started replaying that word in her mind until she finally decided to speak up. "Who is that?"

The two turned smiling at their daughter. "This is the one who scared off that bad man who was going to take you away." Her father tells her. When the fat guy saw smoke he assumed there was a forest fire and rode away in his horse driven carriage for a few days and said he'd be back if they didn't burn alive. Stereotypical tax collector that nobody likes.

She watched as her mother set some his belongings, nothing except a bag of things, by his bedside. "You'd think that the boy travels weak, but that thing is heavy. And as far as I have seen, it is filled with scrolls like those shinobi use. I think most of them are empty." Her mother admitted taking a seat on the floor.

The young girl walked over to the sleeping boy already liking him. He did save her for the time being. That alone is enough for her to like him. She touched his face gingerly taking him in.

He sleepily swipes her hand away lightly. "Stranger danger..." He said in his sleep again. The girl's mouth dropped turning pale white while her father is desperately trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, honey." Her father said to the little girl. "He seems to talk in his sleep."

This calmed her down a little. "Stupid old man." He continues in his sleep.

The two girls start to laugh at the man. "What was that runt?!" He yells comically.

The mother stood up putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Wechave things to do. Let's leave him in her capable hands." She told him.

Her father stared at the boy for a minute debating the pros and cons of leaving him alone with her. He finally nodded his head. "If he wakes up before we are back, tel him that he is welcome to rest here and is welcome to have some of our food." He ordered worrying on what will happen while he is gone.

"No problem, daddy!" The girl exclaimed giddy again. "Anything for the boy who scared that ugly man away!"

Her mothers sighed at the insult and her father grinned. "Ugliest thing I've seen!" He replied proud of his daughter.

The two parents walked out leaving the girl alone with her protector. Or so they hope. The girl stared at the boy observing how impressive his body is for his age. Although his ripped up clothes and messy appearence are hard to look past.

'I always imagined a knight in shiny armor, this boy is the complete opposite.' She thought with a sweat drop. 'Maybe this boy just got robbed and loss his armor and stuff.' She thought positively. She then shook her head. 'No, that would be worse and that means he wouldn't save me.' A blush suddenly creeper onto her face. 'Unless he was determined to save me no matter what because of his undying love for me.' (This is what some people know as fangirling.)

A few hours fly by with the girl in her bed daydreaming of her knight in shining armor fighting for her and being sweet talked and then getting married. You know. Normal things.

The boy suddenly sat up slowly while looking around. The only thing he saw is some older girl blushing and holding her hands to her face. The boy got up from the bed and started to walk to the girl. Worst come to worst, he knocks her out and leaves. He stopped right in front of her bed without her noticing still.

"Where am I lady?" He asked not really thinking about manners.

Her daydreams areshattered as she jumps a little. She moved her eyes to himinsurprise. 'I never heard him move.'

He tapped her head making her back up. "Are you going to answer me lady?"

She nodded slow so that she could process her thoughts. "My parents said you could stay until they get back."

He sighed in irritation. "That doesn't answer my question, where am I?"

"In my house, obviously." She answered saying the last part to herself. 'My hero isn't exactly smart I guess.'

"Your wearing on my patience lady. What village?" The boy growled out startling her.

"Doesn't really have a name." She replied confusing the boy.

"What kind of village has no name?" He questioned more to himself than her. He shook his head lightly. "My name is Zengaria." He greeted holding out a hand.

She grabbed his hand and shook it. "My name is Hitomi. By the way, is that your real name?" She asked getting a strange feeling that isn't his real name.

"Not really, I don't trust people with my real name." He answered. He crossed his arms looking her in the eye. She refused to meet his eyes for some reason just to blush. "What is keeping me here?"

She tilted her head turning her attention back to him. "What do you mean?"

"What reason is there to stay here? I can leave whenever, but there has to be a reason I was brought here." He explained to Hitomi.

She put a finger up. "My parents said we can feed you some food." She offered thinking he is just going to leave.

To her surprise, he is suddenly on his knees looking at her with hearts in his eyes. "I am your eternal servant!" He proclaimed. She goes to say something, but gets interrupted. "Until your food is gone. In that case, I will grant you one wish within my power."

He waited for her response for a few minutes getting nothing. She casually reached to his hair and began to pet him. He began to relax all his muscles as if he was a cat and enjoyed the petting.

'Screw it! Why is this a thing?!' Minato screamed in his mind.

Hitomi on the other hand, loves this. She kept smiling encouraging this. 'He is exactly like my old kitten!'

End for now

"I refuse to forgive that girl for that. I still don't know why that happens." Minato complains making the two girls giggle and Boruto snicker.

"I think I know the reason." The voice of Naruto says from the door.

"Do tell, oh father of mine." Minato exaurates bowing.

"You may not have gotten my whiskers, but you inherited the Kyubbi's likeness to being pet." Naruto answers closing the door.

"Am I right to assume your a clone?" Minato questions ready to do whatever he could find to door.

"I am real, but I came with great news!" Naruto exclaims getting everyone's attention. Boruto sneaks over still out of sight. "I got you into a team! You are in the Chunin Exams!"

"Who is on my team?" Minato demands not liking where this is going. "Although I really would like to be on my own."

"A boy named Mitsuki, a girl named Sarada and Boruto!" Naruto announces expecting cheers. He is right to. Hinata and Himawari cheer happy, but Minato and Boruto are different.

Boruto is extremely pale. He can't believe it. Not only did he make it, but now his brother is on his team? He gains color back realizing something. 'This means we have someone with experience on our side! Yes!' Boruto is slightly happier now.

Minato is not. Not in the least. 'I have to team up with three novices?! I don't hate novices, but I have gotten so sick of them trying to make a name for themselves by defeating me years ago! That means weak kids on my team!' Minato freaks in his mind.

"Well since I am here, how about I make us all some ramen!" Naruto suggests. He then turns to where Boruto is hiding. "Come on out Boruto, we are all eating together!"

He walks over surprising Hinata and Himawari. Minato is too busy dealing with his mental problems to pay attention. So they all sit down at their table and wait. Life is good.

End

There we go! I completed this chapter. I know that this isn't the whole story of his, but that is one of his adventures. It can't be done all in one chapter. Unless I decided a 4000 some word chapter, but I don't want to keep you good people from what you came to read. What kind of monster would do that?

Minato: The kind that did a little skit on his other current story that forces the fans into thinking that got something cool for once.

...I hope you burn.

Just a heads up, I may or may not put up a new story to do when I can't think of anything for this and my other story. It will be Yona of the Dawn. It will likely be based on another OC character because of the fact I love putting my own character in anime and manga. I haven't got any details on it, but I am just letting you people know.

Thank you all you new and old followers and favoriters! (Made a new word! Yay!) I don't believe I have anything else to say, so thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	8. Chapter 8

Almost failed you beautiful people! Happy Easter friends! This is up on this and one other story of mine, can you find it? Happy sorry but having trouble on start of chapter 20 on the DXD story, writers block, but I'll finish this story, don't worry. I just need to get a good start. As for my Boruto thing, it isn't started yet. Same with the DXD thing. Eventually. Yona of the dawn is just fine though. Need to start it though. Stay tuned for my stories people! Have a great Easter day/night/morning!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey buddies! It's Chsisanialation with more Boruto! (FYI: I do realize annihilation was spelled wrong, didn't realize that until after I made the name. It looks too cool to get rid of, so that is why it's spelled wrong) By the way, did you figure out his secret copy skill yet? Have fun with that!

Thank you followers and favoriters for doing what you did and for reading! And to those who follow, but can't do either of the things mentioned! Anyone who reads take this as my thank you: the next chapter!

Chapter 8: Stories From His Eyes #1 pt 2

Minato finally breaks out of his trance and listens just in time. "He said he has a power that can copy, but can't copy jutsu." Hinata tells Naruto getting a confused now.

'What do you think Kurama?' Naruto asks his furry buddy.

"I think he is extremely powerful in his own rights." Kurama replies offhandedly.

'You know don't you?' Naruto asks suspicious of the giant chakra fox.

"I have a suspicion, but it doesn't mean I am right. I might be wrong, so you will have to find out on you own." The Kyubi tells him getting testy.

Naruto sighs focusing on Hinata. "Kurama has an idea, but he refuses to share."

Minato grains like a fool. "Guess you won't be able to find out that easily." Minato says happily.

Boruto tilts his head. "Who is Kurama?"

Naruto smiles at his son. "Nobody. Kurama is just a term."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A NOBODY YOU BRAT?!" Kurama screams from inside of Naruto.

The Hokage looks over to his oldest son. "You can continue your story if you want."

Minato shrugs uncaringly. "I know this is off topic, but during my travels I met another Uchiha kid."

Everyone at the table screams. "WHAT?!"

Naruto stands up looking at his son serious. "Where is he now?"

Minato shrugs. "Probably dead or something. Last time I seen him he had been stabbed by some earth, a kunai and some ice spikes. Plus that was only a year ago. I might tell you guys sometime after the Exams." Minato explains loving the unneeded suspense. "Here we go. Continuing my past."

Story begin

Minato had finally gotten downstairs and Hotomi was already making him some food. She was practically petting him for twenty minutes. His stomach growled and she decided to take him down to eat.

Minato was sitting straight up with a tongue out and drooling a tiny bit. "Food...real home cooked food." He muttered happily daydreaming of what she was making.

She, meanwhile, was daydreaming of him and cooking. She shook her head and lays three pancakes on a plate and handed it to him. She pored syrup on it watching him drool like a faucet. The moment she stops, he was already swallowing his first bite. He had it gone a minute later leaving the girl surprised. She took the plate and put it in the sink for later.

"So...did you even taste it?" She asked sweat dropping.

Minato gave a wide and toothy smile for her giving a thumbs up. "It tasted great!" He complemented. "Best thing I had in weeks!"

She started wiggling with her hands on her face. 'My knight loves my cooking!' She screams in her mind.

He stood up and got her of her monologue. "I am ready to complete my end of the deal." He tells her.

"Well I guess I need you to stay here until my parents get back so they can talk to you." She replied sheepishly. She then started to giggle. "I can pet you until then!"

Minato's eyes get much smaller. "How about you don't."

She took a step forward making him step back once. "What's stopping me?"

'Crap! Can't threaten the one who gave me food and a place to stay!' Minato said inside his mind. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled while using the hand sign summoning one clone. The two switch with each other quickly and smirk.

"Find-"

"The real-"

"Me! You'll be-"

"Aloud to pet-"

"Whichever you find!" The two finished each others speech while the two are hoping that the other gets pet. Even the clone doesn't want it.

"Don't you think your overreacting?" She asks with a deadpan look.

"Nope!" The two reply in sync.

She walks closer to inspect having an idea. She grabs both the real and clone then sits cross legged on the floor with the two in her arms. The two attempt to struggle, but they can't due to the fact that they refuse to hurt the girl in any way. They finally give up and mutter their displeasure until the two feel the hands that start to pet them into happiness. She grinned happily watching the clone disappear into smoke. The real Minato attempts to frown, but isn't able to.

'Traitor!' Minato accused in his mind. He doesn't even consider the clones as his clones since they always do whatever they want.

"Such a good boy!" She announced enjoying every second of it.

The door opened to the parents that brought him in. The two walk in only to be surprised to see their daughter cuddling with the unwilling boy they brought in. They sweatdrop at the scene. They were half expecting the boy to be attacking their kid to be honest. She stops petting him and he takes advantage to get away.

He looked at the couple that walked through the door and nods straightening up. He bows in respect to the two. "Thank you two for allowing me to stay in your home and have some food, I am very grateful."

The two smile at him. "It's no problem young man, what is your name?" The mother asked politely.

He straightened up. "I go by the name of Zengaria."

The two look at their daughter strangely. "He said he doesn't trust people with his real name." Their daughter explained.

"Yeah, I don't trust people because I had to run away from some bad people that kidnapped me and they killed my family, so I don't want my name to get out. And if it does they will know I'm alive. I don't want to die so young." Minato lied fluidly adding a shiver at the end.

Story pause

"You said that we all were killed?" Boruto asks in disbelief. He is surprised at the balls this guy had even at 8 years old.

"I can't believe you can lie so easily." Hinata says looking so guilty for some reason.

Himawari looks to Minato with a puppy eye look. Minato suddenly finds it impossible to look away. "You wouldn't lie to us, would you?"

Minato laughs a tiny bit before stopping. "I would never lie to you or Mother." The blond says sincere about it.

"What about us?" Naruto asks with a grin with a arm around Boruto's shoulder who is also grinning.

Minato deadpans at the two. "You two are going to have to work hard to get my respect, let alone the right to hear the truth from me." He replies making two drop their heads in despair. "That doesn't mean I will lie to you two constantly, it just means if I don't see the need to tell you two the truth then I won't."

"So even three years after leaving, you never regretted it?" Hinata questions sadly.

"Sorry, but I was always on a mission, hunting for food, stealing food, finding strange things, being chased by any ninja village that hates me or the more often, practicing and perfecting my moves. I always thought of what happened that night, but I could never find a better outcome. After awhile, I just decided to accept that and moved on." Hinata looks down sad that he moved on at all. But she smiles lightly knowing that he was mature enough to actually move on like a real shinobi.

"You're going to be a great shinobi someday, Minato." She tells him happy mixed with sadness. She is really proud of him.

Minato nods solemnly. "Of course I will, somebody has to keep this village safe." He replies giving her a smirk.

"I am suppose to do that though. It was always my dream and always will be! To keep this village safe!" Naruto states with an undying sincerity to it.

"That was a dream though." Minato retorts looking into Naruto's eyes. "I don't just dream of it, I will do exactly that if I have to kill both me and the enemy! This, I swear, will be my new goal!" Minato says in a speech like tone.

"What happened to hating the village?" Naruto asks.

Minato's eyes just gain a dull look. "I need to protect Hinata and Himawari and they seem to like this place, so protect it and that will make everyone happy."

"So your doing this just for the two?"

"Yup." Minato simply says.

Naruto just sighs. "It's a start I guess."

"I'm just going to get back to the story before we get off track." Minato states.

Story resume

"But we won't tell anyone!" The father responded eager to know his name.

"Sorry, but I can't take no risks." Minato replied.

The mother leaned next to her husband's ear. "We will get his name once he trusts us enough, until then shut up about it."

The husband sighed and walked over to a a chair to sit down. "I understand kid. I guess we'll just have to respect your wish." He said with a straight face. He just didn't feel the need to go against some kid and his wife. "But could you tell us why a dark humanoid thing came out of your body?"

Minato tilts his head. "I heard that same question so many times before, but I still have no idea what it is." He admitted.

"What are you talking about? It's called a shadow." Hitomi stated as if the most obvious thing in the world was said.

"Yes, Hitomi is right, sir. But if you still think its more, we'll speak later. As of now, what are you names?" Minato questioned.

"My name is Kaito and my wife's name is Niko." He introduced.

Zengaria smiled all of a sudden walking towards him. "What can I do in return for allowing me to stay here?"

"Well, we actually need you to help with a...village matter I guess you would call it." Kaito started. "Before I go on, would you be against getting into other village matters?"

A serious look planted itself on Minato's face. "I've done it a few times and they usually hate me afterwards, what makes this place different?"

"Because the stupid tax collector always collects our daughters too! If it wasn't for you, that pedophile would have taken my daughter too." He explaine downcast.

Minato's determination flared to its peak. "You have my attention Kaito." He stated.

The sliver of hope he once had now increased tenfold. 'This boy may just be the savior we need.' Niko thought happily.

"The collector takes village girls of any age each time he comes and demands an unreasonable amount of money that we can barely pay." He looked down feeling hate and sorrow. "Even my sister." He said quietly.

One of Minato's eyes had gone to a faint red color. Minato then stood straight up in front of the man. Minato then gets on one knee bowing his head. "I will gladly help you with your problem."

"Why?" Hitomi asked. She has no idea why some kid her age would help some strangers. He even is going against dangerous people!

Minato stood back up with the darkness behind him. Not just any darkness, but the darkness from earlier that day. The couple gasp at the darkness, but not because of seeing it. It is creating a tall cloaked man. A white cloak that shows authority.

"I may not be a shinobi, but I have morals I go by and this is my ninja way!" He exclaimed in lip sync with the dark being. Although it didn't make noise, the two made it clear.

Story Pause

"Wait!" Naruto yells with wide eyes.

Minato's eye twitches in irritation. "Why interrupt me this time?"

"Do you know what hair color it had?" Naruto asks excitedly. 'I might know who it is!'

"No I don't. Some say it's blue, red, green, black, pink or blond. Nobody can never tell me for sure, but most say blond." Minato replies. "Why would color matter?"

'I guess it's not going to be as easy as I thought.' Naruto thinks disappointed.

"Anyone else before I attempt to finish?" Minato asks looking at each person. Himawari raises her hand. Minato lets out a sigh. What had he expected. "Yes?"

"What is the term 'My Ninja Way' mean?" She questions getting herself attention from Naruto as well.

"One's ninja way is what makes a true ninja. You don't need to be a shinobi to have one, you just have to believe in one way and claim as yours." Minato explains.

"What is your ninja way?" She continues.

"My ninja way? My ninja way is to help anyone who needs it, not just the weak. Because remember this: even the strong need help."

"You have no idea how right you are, son." Naruto mutters.

Boruto looks at his father strangely. 'He actually agrees?' Boruto fixes his eyes completely back on his older brother. 'Maybe I should take a few pages out of his book.'

"Now, no more interrupting until I'm finished."

Resume Story

Minato has been standing outside Kaito's home for some time now. He has been thinking of everything that been relayed to him. Apparently this guy has been doing this for a year at this point.

He crossed his arms. 'Let's see how this works out.' He thought looking off into the distance.

The door opened behind him. He never made the attempt to see who it was and just waited for whoever it is to speak. "What are you doing?" The voice came from the girl his age. Hitomi if he remembers correctly.

"I'm playing your rescue in my mind. I can deal with some ninjas easily enough, but I have to be prepared for anything. That is one thing I learned throughout my three year journey so far." Minato explained hinting at his origins.

Hitomi smiles widely. "I heard that the new Hokage of The Village Hidden In The Leaves had lost his kid three years ago too!" She exclaimed without noticing a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"He and I are very similar in all aspects, except I have experience to survive on my own. That boy probably died." He said cold as ice.

"Why are you so cold all of a sudden?" She asked staring to worry.

"I was thinking about something." Minato said letting out a sigh. "Tell me, what do you know about this guy? I plan on using genjutsu on the jerk. Tell me his love life, fears, beloved and hates."

The girl looked at him with an open jaw. "You know that kind of stuff?"

He shrugged. "To be honest, I am just starting to take an interest in it. I want to try a genjutsu to scare him away."

"But you said you could fight him off." She reasoned.

"Like I said, thinking it over. Besides, I need to keep a low profile anyway, so doing this will work as long as he comes alone." He responded.

She only nodded in understanding. "He usually comes in with a couple ninja guards. He seems to hate men who disobey him, animals and the poor. He loves money, woman, loyal shinobi that pledge their life to him and new technology. He fears those who are stronger than him politically and physically, death, dark and infernos. He has no beloved except a daughter."

Minato stood gaping at the girl as she named off everything. "What the hell Hitomi?" He said out loud. "How do you know all of this?"

She giggled. "Only if you tell me your name!" She knew he had him pinned.

"I seem to have suddenly lost interest." He stated while looking at his nails.

An imaginary arrow shoots her heart. "No fair."

He puts a hand on her shoulder and looked her in get eyes. "But I will trust you to keep my secret." He smiles warmly at her making her heart flutter. "My name is Minato Uzumaki."

Her eyes widened wider than saucers. "But you said you were different than who you say you are!"

"There is, I consider myself changed since three years ago." He admitted. "I left because the village hated me and when my brother was born, I left because the village saw my dark side and i want my brother to live without being shoved into the category of 'brother of the Demon'."

She wrapped her arms around him shocking the Uzumaki. "I promise not to share you secret. I swear on my life." She promised.

He smiled feeling happy for once for just something as simple as a promise. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll always remember you once I leave, I promise."

"Why must you leave?" She asked. "You could stay here."

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Because I don't want to." He stated shattering the beautiful moment. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. "I have no noble reason for not staying, I simply don't want to stay in one place. Your great and all, but not everyone has the same vision you and your family does."

She looks down saddened by the words of her savior. "Could you at least leave something that I'll remember you by?"

"He's back! He's back already! Bring Hitomi!" A villager yelled.

Hitomi started to cry and Minato look to the direction with a hardened look. "Go over to them Hitomi, I have a plan." Minato told her jumping to a roof.

She walks over in the sunset crying tears believing he has truly left. At the entrance, a fat man in a carriage guarded by two guards. He rides in and stops in the middle of the village looking happy. Minato glared at the ugly man and resisted the urge to kill the guy. He doesn't want the guy dead, he wants him to feel fear beyond comprehension.

The man stopped in front of the girl. "You have come, my lovely little one!" She glared and flipped him off making an audible gasp of the whole village. The man frowns, but doesn't act rash. "You seem to forget that if you don't come peacefully, your village gets trashed."

She huffed wiping away her tears. "I don't care."

"Your making this harder on everyone girl, do you want me to knock you senseless?" He questioned raising his hand.

Minato was practically fuming at this point. His eyes flared glowing red and surrounded by darkness. He jumped closer and quickly moved under the carriage. He got his genjutsu ready.

"Go ahead, nobody is stopping you." Hitomi stated man got out of the carriage to walk over and ready to smack her.

Minato shot out from under the carriage right behind the man. "Zengaria Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu!" He called out in a demonic voice onto the man.

The man never had a chance as the leaves swirled around him. The whole town stared at the demon the seemingly screwed up a Jutsu. The leaves go away revealing an untouched fat man. The man look at the demon boy only to see something more. Nobody knows what he saw, but he screamed in a blood curtling scream then ran past the boy and into the forest running. The demon boy smiled sadistically.

"Keep running fat man, you might lose a few pounds." He yelled laughing with an insanity that scared off the two shinobi. "You two ball suckers think you'll get away unscathed?! Wrong!" He went to throw a couple blue tripronged kunai, but regained control and deactivated the form. He disapated the kunai then started his trek out of the village.

Hitomi ran over to the blond boy. "Wait! Why are you leaving just after this?" Hitomi cried out.

He turned and looked at her with sadness on his eyes. "Take a look at your people, they fear me." She looked back to prove him wrong, but she saw the fear in each one's eyes. Some even were looking with hate. "I'll remember you Hitomi, I know we barely know each other, but I think we could have been good friends." He admitted then turned to leave. "I hope you live a very happy life." Was his last words she ever heard as she heard the screams of the fat man and watched with tears as her savior left.

"Thank you. You will always be remembered." She cried through tears.

Story end

Minato takes a deep breath and sighs. "And that's how that happened." He finishes.

The table look at him with a tear in their eyes. "Such a saddening story!" Hinata says still smiling even though she is tearing up. "You are a real guardian angel."

He shrugs with a smile. "I actually consider myself an unwanted variable to be honest."

"Why do you say that?" Boruto asks.

"Because every enemy and person hated me either during or afterwards." He explains. He looks out the window and chuckles. "Looks like its time for bed."

"Yup!" Naruto exclaims, but quiets down seeing Himawari sleeping soundly. "Remember you two, the Exams start in two days."

"What!?" Minato and Boruto quietly yell. (Basically they yell, but whisper at the same time)

"Could of told us earlier!" Minato exclaimed still quiet.

"People wonder why I hate the old man." Boruto mutters.

Naruto just smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry! Boruto, show Minato who he'll be teaming up with."

"Why should I old man?" Boruto demands.

Naruto gets serious and stares into Boruto's eyes menacingly. "It doesn't matter who you are, but a comrade should always help their fellow comrade no matter what. If you don't, you have no business in being a shinobi." He tells him. He picks up Himawari and proceeds to take her to her room. He stops on his way to the stares. "I hope you make the right choice, Boruto." He then walks up to put her to bed.

Boruto stands there as Hinata gives him a smile then walks up after Naruto to go to bed. Now its just Boruto and Minato standing there. Minato then notices a note in his back pocket. He snatches it quietly and carefully.

He reads over the note and frowns putting it back in Boruto's pocket. 'He plans on using that new tech bull crap? What a failure.' He pats Boruto's shoulder. "I don't care what you do, but never abandon those who are willing to help. Ever." With that, Minato walks to his room and closes the door then goes to bed.

Boruto stares wide eyed at the wall still. He can't stop thinking of the words of his male family members. A angry look crosses his face. 'How dare they look down on me like that?! I'll show them.' He thinks pulling out his note and looking at it proceeding to bed and planning on making a visit to the scientist tomorrow.

End

And that's a wrap! I finally finished the chapter, sorry for the wait, and have brought Minato's tale to an end. How was it? Do you guys and girls think I should do this again? Please respond! I like your guy's feedback!

Next up is that I will be working on one story chapter at a time now and will go in this order starting after this: Crimson Dragon's Assassin, Zengaria then this.

I don't think there is anything else to say. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry for having nothing new in a long time, but I have a problem with this story. You want to know?

It is because nobody really cares for it. I like this, but with the three or four other stories I am working on I see no need to work on this. This is now just a floating story nobody will see the end of.

Unless...

What if people follow, favorite and give contractive criticism and nice comments? Maybe that'll motivate another chapter, but if you don't then just don't. Well, i gotta go and work on my other stories. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey my friends! This isn't a chapter, but I have posted a 1,800 some special over in the highschool DXD category since I can't crossover all them. It is of all of my stories. Please check it out. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


End file.
